


"Move in with me."

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will always thought he'd be the one to ask, but it's Warren who says it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Move in with me."

Will always thought he'd be the one to ask, but it's Warren who says it first. "Move in with me," he whispers as Will is leaving, pulling Will by the shirt and crushing him against the door to the apartment. "Stace's moving out and there'll be a room open. You could live here with me. Just the two of us. What do you think?"

Will's eyes light up, but then he sighs. "My dad would kill me," he says, quirky grin on his face. "You know he still doesn't trust you."

"Fuck him."

"Warren!"

"You're twenty-three, you should be able to pick your own goddamn lover without him holding your hand!"

"Warren, stop! You know what I mean."

Warren growls and pushes away. This time it is Will who grabs him, placing him squarely in the spot he'd just left: pressed up against Will from knees to chest, breathing the same frustrated air. Warren doesn't bother fighting Will's grip. He knows it's useless. "Move in with me," he says in lieu of apology.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. Jeez, I was trying to tell you before you blew up."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I have a condition though."

Warren frowns, suspicious. "What? And it better not be something stupid, like, wanting one of Layla's plants in the windowsill. I swear to God that girl gives me hay fever."

Will shoves him playfully. "No, it's not like that. I want a welcome mat."

Warren's eyes grow large. "A  _welcome_  mat? I don't like people over here!"

"No, no, it'll say, 'If you lived here you'd be home by now.' Isn't that great?"

"No."

"Please?" Will's eyes are so hopeful, and his mouth always hangs open the slightest bit when he's begging without speaking. Warren can never resist kissing him when he's like this, and doesn't bother trying now.

"Fine," he growls when he withdraws. Will sags against him, humming into the crook of his neck. "Now get out of here. You need to start packing."

That straightens Will up. "What? But—"

"Stacy's moving out next Saturday, which means you're moving in next Sunday." Warren shoves Will aside and flings open the door. "If you need help packing, call Layla. See you tomorrow!" His smile is downright perky when the door slams in Will's face, and his eyes are bright with suppressed laughter. Throwing Will off-balance will never get old.


End file.
